Predicting the Future with the Marauders
by Tabbynerdicat
Summary: James is bored and Sirius needs to do his Divination homework. Throw in the other Marauders, Lily Evans, and a piece of Destiny Script and see what happens. Set in fifth year.


**Predicting the Future with the Marauders**

**Set in their fifth year, when Peter hasn't joined Voldemort yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Padfoot, I am so-"

"Hungry?"

"No-"

"Screwed?"

"No-"

"Willing to help me bomb the Great Hall with exploding strawberries tomorrow?"

"No! I was going to say bored. Though maybe the strawberries would help." James and Sirius were in the Gryffindor common room, trying to stay sane in the long winter break.

"Really, I can't believe they went to Australia without me. I mean, I always wanted to go down under."

"Down under?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not like that you dirty minded person!" James threw a pillow.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" came the voice of Peter.

"Come on Pete, let's go have some fun. Don't even think about it, Pads." James warned Sirius, who was shaking with laughter.

"I thought you were a 'Lily only facility'."

"Padfoot, be serious for once in your life."

"I am Sirius."

"Enough with the name puns, can you go plan the strawberry attack in a different room? I don't want to lose my badge over this." Remus made a point of showing everyone in the room his prefect badge.

"What do you have in mind, Divination homework?" Peter asked sarcastically. Sirius' face lit up.

"Yeah! Come on, this needs to be in by next week." Sirius raced upstairs and got his blank sheet of Divination homework.

"I wasn't being serious…"

"Of course not! That's me. Anyway, _predict the major events of your life, based on your findings in your tea leaves_"

"But I'm allergic to tea leaves, and anyway, all I see is a load of soggy brown stuff." Peter said, peering into Sirius' teacup and sneezing.

"Well, I already know that I'm going to be the first person ever to break out of Azkaban." Sirius beamed.

"Um… why are you in Azkaban in the first place?" Remus asked. Sirius pondered.

"I know! I was framed! Framed, I tell you! By him!" Sirius pointed at Peter, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Why on earth would I frame you for something that would have earned me Azkaban?"

"Because, you're insane. How about we throw James into it as well, just to make it more awkward?" Sirius said and James snorted.

"Okay, I marry Lily and bear her one single child before Peter betrays us and we all get killed. Then Sirius is blamed for the incident and arrested, does that work?" James asked. Sirius whistled.

"Wow, optimistic." he said sarcastically "Why can't your kid survive? Become famous and stuff."

"Good point. Okay, my child will be the first survivor of the killing curse, and then grow up unloved, just like any awesome hero. He will face Voldemort…"

"Voldemort? You can't just keep Voldemort, he has to die too. And who said it was a boy?" Sirius asked and scribbled it down on the parchment. James glared.

"Who cares, he's a boy. And now I don't have an evil villain anymore." He whined.

"How about some Slytherins, Slytherins are good at messing things up." Remus commented.

"Perfect! Hey, Lucius and Narcissa got married in the summer break; we should make the enemy a Malfoy."

"What if Snape made an appearance?" Peter asked, glancing at a donut on the table.

"Why would you go and expose my son to _that_?" James laughed and Sirius noted it down.

"Hey, I said no."

"Aw come on. Even you have to admit that he's good at Potions. He'll probably become the Potions Master." Sirius said before swallowing a bar of soap he'd conjured from nowhere.

"Never make me repeat that."

"Fine. But I like the Voldemort idea better." James argued. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Voldemort will come back to life and haunt Prongslet using some kind of dark magic that no-one's heard of. But we'll leave one of the years Voldemort free, maybe third?"

"Yeah, third. Three is the magic number." Remus commented. Sirius looked over the parchment and frowned.

"This is supposed to be about my life, but it's all about Prongs Jr. Someone give me an idea for my life."

"You need to get out of Azkaban first." Peter frowned. He was still unhappy about Sirius accusing him.

"I should get out of there before fifteen years pass. Fifteen years is the longest anyone's ever stayed sane. How about twelve, just to be safe. And just because you ruined my list with all your Voldemort and Prongslet comments, I will make my appearance in third year. Your son will have no peace." Sirius noted.

"I haven't been mentioned at all." Remus pointed out in a whiny tone.

"Good point. You can slot in with me in third year. I know! You can be the DADA Professor!" Remus blushed.

"Okay then. But this isn't very exciting. I mean, Peter betraying you guys is not funny at all. Facing Voldemort is the same. With both me and Sirius running around, life will be hell in third year. You need to add a little romance, drama, sadness, death, make it seem like a real person's life." He said. Everyone else nodded.

"How about predicting our deaths? James already got hit with the killing curse, but we can do so much better than that. The Marauders won't go down in history with the killing curse. What have you got?" Sirius asked, poising the quill like an interviewer.

"I'm going to die a noble death in the next wizarding war, fighting beside my wife and fretting over my only child." Remus said.

"Wow; that was deep." Peter commented.

"You have a wife?" James asked.

"Obviously not yet."

"I AM WRITING THIS DOWN! Mooney will officially marry someone who is currently not even born!" Sirius cheered.

"WHAT?"

"You'll get used to it. Look what he's written down for me." Peter snatched the parchment and gave it to Remus.

"Wormtail will strangle himself with an artificial hand?"

"I know; it's crazy. In fact, because he wants to go out with a bang, he will be killed by a curtain. A Drapery Death."

"Hey!" Sirius snatched the parchment back and tried to cross it out, but couldn't. "Damn this!"

"Romance, romance… Potter's have a thing for redheads, right?" Sirius quickly recovered.

"Yeah, so?"

"We should make Prongslet marry a Weasley!"

"My son will NOT be gay, thank you very much."

"No, I mean a female Weasley. It's not unheard of, is it?" James nodded as Sirius noted this new information.

"Anything else?"

"We need an ending. Voldemort dies because of something sappy, like love. Then, my son will name his children after the most unlikely people. Like… Snape. Dumbledore. Oh, and of course me and Lily! Maybe Sirius too."

"What about me and Wormtail?" Remus asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, Wormtail betrayed us and got strangled with an artificial hand; you think my boy would name his kids after him? And sorry Moony, but your name doesn't go with anything. Albus Remus Potter? Severus Remus Potter? James Remus Potter?"

"Yeah, good point. Are we done now?"

"Not quite… EVANS!" Sirius yelled. There was a flash of red and the girl of James' dreams stood before them. She glared at James, before smiling at the rest, though a little forcibly at Sirius.

"What is it, Black?"

"Say the most random thing you can think of."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's for our homework."

"Okay then. Um… treacle tarts?"

"Yes! Your son's favourite food will be treacle tarts." Lily rolled her eyes and walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Albus, I've lost the last sheet of destiny script."

"Minerva, do not fret. I am sure that you have misplaced it."

"And if I haven't? You know that whatever gets written on that paper is destined to happen."

"I am familiar with the way destiny script works, Minerva. We can only hope that we find it before… certain other people get their hands on it."

"I will keep my eyes out for it; in the meantime, I have a class to teach."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Little did the teachers of Hogwarts know, four students were writing out their destinies at that very moment. The lost piece of destiny script would be the cause of the greatest battle in wizarding history, and the change the course of many people's lives.

* * *

L

**Love it? Hate it? Something random that just came to me. I adore LilyxSnape but it wasn't meant to be... or was it? Did I get everyone in character? Destiny script is my creation, and I wish it was real sooooo bad. What would you do if you could write someone's destiny out and it would come true? I would probably bring Harry Potter to life and make myself a witch and go to Hogwarts and be the smartest person there. Or maybe I would write that my mother would finally let me have a cat. And then I would make people stop being racist and things like that, because I hate racism. Check out Tabbynerdicat's Deviantart page if you read my other story: Lilith Potter: The Mage of Hades - the Philosopher's Stone, because I have two of the Mages up already. Hope you liked and R&R Plz!**


End file.
